Chapter 9: Disappearance
Chapter 9: Disappearance is the ninth chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot This chapter begins with Kiryu needing to meet up with Yuta at New Serena. At New Sirena, Kiryu is informed that the main family is on the search for Hirose. Head to Kamurocho. Head to Moreno to check on the family. Fight through the wave of Yomei Alliance members that attack you as you make your way there. Kiyomi tells you about how Hirose came to visit her at the bar one night to see Hirose. He asked her for some cigarettes, but she was out so she rant to the store to get some. When she returned to the bar, Hirose was gone as well as Haruto. Kiryu informs Koyomi about the recent events that took place in Kamurocho between him and Someya. He told them that the two had recently fought and that it's likely that it wasn't the last time since Someya was responsible for getting Daigo sent to prison. Kiyomi reveals that her personal life has been full of running and that her debt had been settled by Someya. Meanwhile, back in Kamurocho (in a flashback) - Someya is shown bloodied and bruised, but making his way through the city. This is where he professed his love for Kiyomi. She then details her tragic history of abuse with Someya and the fact that he took hre daughter from her. When Kiyomi doubts her right to motherhood, Nagumo gives her a speech letting her know that as a mother she always has a right. Matsunaga suggests searching Hirose's spots to see if you can find him. At the Hirose Family Office. you can use the ladder to see if he is in his room. He is not in his room, but Kiryu investigates it in search of clues. Kiryu finds a pack of matches from the bar Snack Hourglass and decides that should be his next place on investigation. However, as you leave the Hirose Family Office, you are confronted by members of the Yomei Alliance looking for Hirose. Kiryu questions them to find out why they are looking for Hirose, but they only say it's because of orders of Captain Koshimizu. At Snack Hourglass, the mama of the house is outside smoking and she says that she has been waiting for Kiryu. She tells you that you should head to the Ryunan Shrine. At the shrine, Koshimizu appears and challenges you to a duel. Kiryu must then defeat him. After defeating Koshimizu in a battle, Hirose appears with Haruto. Hirose says that he has the answers to Kiryu's questions. Hirose reveals that he has been protecting Haruka and her family and that it's all related to the father. He reveals that Yuta Usami is the true father of Haruto. Tasks *Meet at New Serena *Go to Moreno. *Find Hirose. *Investigate Hirose's Room. *Go to Snack Hourglass. *Go to Ryunan Shrine. *Defeat Koshimizu. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery Disappearance 1.jpg Disappearance 2.jpg Disappearance 3.jpg Disappearance 4.jpg Disappearance 5.jpg Disappearance 6.jpg Disappearance 7.jpg Disappearance 8.jpg Disappearance 9.jpg Disappearance 10.jpg Disappearance 11.jpg Disappearance 12.jpg Disappearance 13.jpg Disappearance 14.jpg Disappearance 15.jpg Disappearance 16.jpg Disappearance 17.jpg Disappearance 18.jpg Disappearance 19.jpg Disappearance 20.jpg Disappearance 21.jpg Disappearance 22.jpg Disappearance 23.jpg Disappearance 24.jpg Disappearance 25.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters